El futuro del que lucha 1
by SomeStoriesStayWithUsForever
Summary: La orden del fénix original lee Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.


Mundo estaba en guerra pero eso era evidente para toda persona que tuviera que salir al exterior. El mundo mágico ya no era lo que fue en su día, el miedo recorría las calles y los callejones más concurridos del Londres mágico todos los que tenían que salir de sitios considerados seguros eran consiente de que cada salida podía ser la última.

Poco a poco El Que No Debía Ser Nombrado había ganado seguidores y criaturas mágicas que lucharan junto a él por poco valorados que pudiesen ser. Ya no eran solo los mortífagos que luchaban codo con codo junto a él, se habían sumado los gigantes que residían en lo más alto de las montañas escocesas, los dementores que parecían haber estado bajo el amparo del ministerio de magia inglés y los hombres lobo tras la promesa de que serían más valorados creyendo que llegarían a estar a la altura de un mago.

Cada día eran más y más las familias que desaparecían, cada vez eran más las casas –muggles y mágicas- sobre las que se alzaba la temida marca tenebrosa y los que estaban del bando contrario, esos que luchaban junto a Dumbledore, comenzaban a desesperarse pensando que nunca se terminarían esos temidos tiempos de guerra por mucho que hiciesen por resistirse. Nadie estaba seguro en el mundo mágico.

Los considerados impuros cada vez eran menos pues los adeptos de Lord Voldemort no dudaban en alzar la varita para terminar con sus vidas –y lo mismo pasaba con los muggles–, cada vez eran más los que se unían al Lord sin estar de acuerdo con sus ideales y es que el miedo les hacía actuar de esa forma y cada vez eran más los que terminaban huyendo buscando un buen lugar en el que poder resguardarse. Un lugar seguro que pocas veces lograban encontrar pues Lord Voldemort parecía haber traspasado los límites marcados por el ministerio de magia inglés.

Los días eran cada vez más oscuros en el mundo mágico y, solamente, unos pocos eran capaces de ver un pequeño resquicio de luz en ese túnel negro. Los que eran capaces de ver más allá de la oscuridad y los que creían que ganarían mientras hubiese gente que plantara cara a Voldemort y los que luchaban con él.

La respiración del viejo director de Hogwarts se había ralentizado después de abrir el sobre que acababa de dejar una vieja lechuza sobre la mesa de su despacho. Se podía escuchar el suave cantar de su fénix en una habitación en la que no había nadie más que él y la carta que podía suponer un dolor de cabeza para la orden del fénix, alzó una de sus manos para acariciar el fénix que se había desplazado desde la percha hasta la mesa para que el hombre de pelo cano pudiese proporcionarle una caricia.

¿Tendría que hacerlo solo? ¿Tendría que reunirse con los que luchaban junto a él? ¿Qué era lo justo y lo más inteligente? ¿Qué garantizaba a Dumbledore que la orden del fénix quisiera seguir luchando junto a él después de saber lo que pasaría? Sufrimiento, dolor y poca esperanza, lo había entendido al leer el trozo de pergamino que se había enroscado después de que ese alzara una de sus manos para acariciar al fénix. Dejó caer la mano hasta apoyar los dedos en la manilla de la gaveta y tiró de esa hasta tenerla completamente abierta, sacó del interior del cajón la varita de sauco que tanto sufrimiento le había costado e invocó su patronus para enviar un mensaje que llegaría a la orden del fénix al completo. Era lo justo.

Depositó la varita durante un instante sobre la mesa de su despacho y se giró hacia uno de los cuadros que tenía a su espalda, clavó sus ojos claros en el pequeño retrato de su hermana y tomó la varita desviando la vista para ver como el fénix ardía en su percha. Apretó la varita con fuerza y desapareció para volver a aparecer a la salida de uno de los pocos pueblos completamente mágicos.

Caminó ignorando el movimiento de la capa verde que llevaba puesta y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la mansión de los Potter –que comenzó a usarse de cuartel general después de que James Potter se uniera a la misma, Fleamont y Euphemia Potter lo habían entendido aunque eso no hacía que estuviesen menos preocupados por el futuro de su único hijo-. Atravesó la entrada ignorando el cantar de un grillo y llegó hasta la entrada sabiendo que parte de la orden ya estaría esperando a su llegada, golpeó la puerta de la entrada y dedicó una sonrisa a Euphemia antes de adentrarse en la residencia de los Potter. Caminó tras intercambiar un saludo con la mujer que se fue hasta la cocina acompañada por un elfo que no se separaba de ella, Dumbledore aguardó a la llegada de un hombre al que tenía como su igual y asintió con la cabeza a una pregunta que el otro hombre no había formulado.

Caminaron hasta la entrada de la sala en la que aguardaba parte de la orden y después de que se abriera la puerta por un movimiento de varita de su acompañante, Dumbledore entró siguiendo al auror. Moody caminó hasta la chimenea y se apoyó en el descansillo donde descansaban algunas fotos de los propietarios de la residencia, Dumbledore pasó sus ojos claros por los presentes hasta que la voz de Sirius Black se escuchó en la sala a la que poco a poco seguía entrando los que faltaban.

 **\- ¿Ahora qué? -** Preguntó el que perteneció a la casa de los leones dispuesto a recibir la información que podría hacer que ese día dejara de ser tan tranquilo para la orden, porque sí, si preguntaban a Sirius Black él podría decir que ese día había sido asquerosamente aburrido.

 **\- ¿Patearemos traseros oscuros? -** Comenzó Fabian aunque finalmente se quedó callado al notar la mirada de Moody, el pelirrojo se removió en el sitio después de tender una de sus manos hacia el costado para que Gideon pudiese chocarla para dar por ganada la apuesta que habían hecho antes de entrar a la casa de los Potter.

Dumbledore clavó sus ojos en Fleamont Potter quien se encontraba cerca de su hijo y desvió la vista hacia la puerta antes de hablar, solo faltaba la profesora de transformaciones que no tardaría mucho en llegar hasta donde esperaba la orden. Aclaró su garganta y clavó los ojos claros en la pared a la que gran parte de la orden le estaba dando la espalda. **\- Hoy mientras estaba en el colegio recibí un paquete compuesto por una caja y una carta, tomé la carta que iba dirigida a la orden del fénix al completo y tras asegurarme de que era seguro leí el contenido de la misma -** Explicó consciente del movimiento involuntario que Alastor había hecho cerca de donde se encontraba Dumbledore.

 **\- ¿Una carta? -** Preguntó Remus fijando los ojos miel en el director y deseando que ese se siguiera explicando para llegar hasta el punto de la conversación.

 **\- Una carta -** Repitió Dumbledore sin desviar los ojos claros de la pared del fondo. **\- Una carta del futuro, para ser exactos -** Añadió antes de quedarse callado después de la interrupción de Peter.

 **\- ¿Una carta del futuro? -** Preguntó impresionado abriendo los ojos tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se le fuesen a caer.

Dumbledore observó como la pelirroja que estaba sentada cerca de James abría la boca antes de volverla a cerrar, Lily Evans había demostrado ser una de las mejores brujas de su generación y Dumbledore estaba casi seguro de que tenía las mismas dudas que Dumbledore había tenido al ver la carta. **\- Una carta donde se explica el contenido de los libros que había en el interior de la caja que la acompañaba -** Explicó el director ignorando al que había sido uno de los mayores alborotadores del colegio. **\- Además, el contenido de esos libros traerá oscuridad a la orden pero también luz -** Añadió. **\- Pero quien escribiese la carta también menciona lo importante que es leer todo el contenido desde el comiendo hasta el final -** Concluyó.

 **\- ¿Ahora nos vamos a dedicar a perder el tiempo en eso? ¿Leer? -** Preguntó Dorcas poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de señalar hacia la puerta por la que había entrado el director junto con el auror unos instantes antes. **\- ¿Saben que tras esa puerta se está desarrollando una guerra? -** Repitió una evidencia que provocó algún encogimiento en la sala.

 **\- Meadowes -** Pronunció Dearborn tratando de acabar con los comentarios innecesarios de la morena.

 **\- Meadowes no, estamos en guerra -** Repitió la chica. **\- ¿En qué nos beneficiará perder el tiempo leyendo un libro del futuro? -** Quiso saber la auror apartando la vista del que había sido su mentor para clavarla en el profesor, estaba segura de que se había vuelto completamente loco.

La sala se quedó completamente en silencio después de que la puerta se abriese mostrando a una cansada Euphemia acompañando a la profesora McGonagall. La profesora de transformaciones pidió disculpas por el retraso y se quedó en pie cerca de una de las cortinas mientras el director de Hogwarts volvía a tomar la batuta para responder a la pregunta formulada por la bruja sentada cerca de Alice Longbottom. **\- Son siete libros y nos beneficiará porque gracias los libros podremos evitar errores que de cara a un futuro podrían terminar con nosotros -** Explicó el profesor aclarándose la garganta para después llevar hasta uno de sus bolsillos su mano derecha, sacó una pequeña caja que volvió a su tamaño original después de que el profesor hiciese un -no muy complicado- movimiento de varita.

 **\- No se puede cambiar el pasado -** Pronunció Lily Evans dando su opinión por primera vez.

 **\- Y por eso vamos a cambiar el futuro -** Respondió Sirius esbozando una sonrisa ladina para molestar a la pelirroja a la que había aprendido a considerar como una hermana más.

 **\- Quien envió los libros desea que se evitemos cosas en el presente que no supongan mal en el futuro -** Comentó Frank agarrando la mano de su pareja entre las propias para darle un suave apretón, clavó los ojos en el profesor y asintió con la cabeza.

 **\- Si usted cree que es lo que debemos hacer, adelante -** Intentó sonreír la pelirroja asustada por lo que les pudiese decantar el futuro. ¿La guerra se terminaría algún día? ¿Llegaría a haber paz? ¿Podrían llegar a formar familias aunque en su presente fuesen guerreros? Llegó a preguntarse antes de desviar los ojos claros hacia James, le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas y miró la caja todavía cerrada. **\- ¿Quién comienza? ¿Leeremos por capítulos? -** Preguntó antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hasta la caja cerrada.

Lily Evans hechizó la caja para asegurase de que fuese seguro, retiró el hechizo que la hacía permanecer cerrada y después de abrirla agarró el libro de tapa oscura marcado como el primer libro. Lo extrajo y tras leer el título fijó sus ojos verdes en los marrones de James. **\- Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal -** Murmuró en un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar. Se aclaró la garganta deseando hacer desaparecer el nudo que se le había formado en esa y no apartó sus ojos de los de James hasta que sintió como alguien le arrancaba el libro de las manos.

 **\- Eres lenta, pelirroja -** Explicó Sirius mientras volvía a dejarse caer en el sitio de donde se había levantado tras darle el libro a Marlene. Lily quiso responderle que era un idiota pero no fue capaz por lo que se volvió dónde estaba intentando pegar su cuerpo lo máximo posible al de James.

 **\- Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal -** Leyó la exravenclaw antes de clavar sus ojos negros en los de su amiga, podía comprender porque no había dicho nada al ver el libro.

 **\- ¿Harry? ¿Henry? ¿El abuelo Henry? Él murió -** Preguntó James a su progenitor intentando saber cómo en el futuro podrían llegar a escribir sobre alguien que ya no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos.

 **\- No creo se refieran al abuelo, James -** Respondió Euphemia mientras la novia de su hijo llevaba una mano hasta el muslo de James, lo apretaba y miraba a Marlene deseando que comenzase a leer para poder salir de ahí cuanto antes. No le importaría que James llegase a tener un hijo si ella era la madre, no le importaría si ella pudiese estar siempre con su hijo pero no podía dejar de pensar en las muchas cosas que podía salir mal en medio de una guerra.

Con un movimiento de varita Euphemia hizo aparecer más sillas para que se pudiesen sentar los que seguían en pie y ella hizo lo propio cerca de Fleamont sin dejar de preguntarse qué pasaría con su familia en el futuro.


End file.
